


I'm always with you buddy, even past my dying breath

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renegotiated Sokovia Accords, Crying, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Steve Rogers son, Peter is lonely, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, SHIELD, Steve works a lot, but he gets one, crying ensues, kids are mean, like a l o t, no civil war, not make out jeez, peter misses his dad, peter parker is bullied, please see summary, steve works too much, steve yells at peter, they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter thinks his Dad doesn't love him anymore.ORSHIELD has Steve working so much that Peter hardly spends any time with Steve and he wants his Dad.





	I'm always with you buddy, even past my dying breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a little backstory:
> 
> Backstory: Peter Rogers is fourteen years old, and the year is 2018, except there was no Civil War. The Accords were presented, but the team worked it out with the government. Peter isn’t Spiderman yet. So basically, Steve has been going out on a lot more missions than he planned on, one every day, and he was leaving Peter all alone and left out. Peter begins to think that his dad doesn’t love him

Steve Rogers had been on missions nearly every day of four months. It wasn’t his fault, but there were more criminals every day, and SHIELD had picked some HYDRA on their radar. So yeah, crime was on an all-time high. 

He had to go to work at around seven am, just enough to plant a kiss on Peter’s forehead as he took off for work and by the time he came home, Peter was already sound asleep. He did feel bad for leaving the fourteen-year-old alone, or at school, but duty called. 

Today was no different, today Steve had to go check out some mercenaries in Hell’s Kitchen, and quickly pulled his stealth suit on and planted a kiss on Peter’s forehead as he was eating breakfast, “I love you, buddy, have fun at school okay?” Peter only nodded keeping his eyes trained on the food in front of him as his Papa left him once again for work. 

It wasn’t that Peter didn’t like his dad being Captain America, he was the Captain’s biggest fan, but Peter felt a twinge of loneliness as his Papa kept leaving him and coming home so late. Steve was hardly home and by the time he came home, Steve went off to bed. Steve had planned on taking Peter to the movies to watch the newest movie but once again, he had to go to work. 

He missed his Papa. He hated sleeping alone, he always felt that something bad was going to happen to him, and there wouldn’t be anyone to save him. He wished that his Papa could help him with his homework sometimes, or be there to cuddle with. And the times when the bullying from Flash and his Crabbe and Goyle, he wished he had a shoulder to cry on. But as usual, his dad was off to work. 

The other Avengers didn’t have to work that much. And if it was a weekend, Steve would just dump him off to the tower for someone to take responsibility for him. Even on his birthday. Everyone else was there, except for the one person that really mattered to him. He hid the tears enjoying the small party that the people who did care threw for him. 

School was becoming harder, and he needed help, but there was no one for him to help. And he didn’t have any friends, except for Ned, who struggled even more than he did. 

He shook his head focusing on getting to school on time before Flash could taunt him about another thing. He walked alone in the rain wishing his Papa could have taken him. He didn’t know about the bullying. 

Peter arrived two minutes late, and quietly sank into his seat trying to keep as much of a low-profile as he could when Flash tauntingly shouted, “Miss! Pen-Parker is late!” And suddenly all eyes were on him. And on top of that, Ned was absent today. Which meant that Flash could insult Peter as many times as he wanted. 

Peter merely sighed as he opened his notebook copying down the notes for History. He wondered if Steve missed him, or was too busy to even lend a thought to him. 

The rest of the day was hell. 

Flash tripped Peter sending him crashing down onto the floor turning all the attention to him. His cheeks tinted rosy as blush crept up his face. And then Flash shoved him into a toilet, three times for good measure, and then laughed when Peter got the answer wrong. 

Peter was already on the verge of crying as he was leaving when something collided into him. Flash retorted, “Oh sorry Penis. Didn’t see your skinny ass here, honestly, eat some meat. Oh wait, you’re homeless, you can’t afford meat! What, does daddy not love you? Oh, boohoo.”

  
  


“You’re so stupid, it’s honestly a miracle you’re still alive!”

“Ugly dumbass.:

“Honestly, do us all a favor and die!”

“No wonder your dad never shows up, he couldn’t care about something as miserable and pathetic as you!”

  
  


And then came the harsh slap. 

Peter blinked twice as the stinging burnt his face. He had never been hit before, and then came the tears that flooded his eyes. 

Flash had the audacity to chuckle, “Are you going to cry? Knew you were a sissy.” He kicked Peter in the ribs and then left, laughing with his friends about how pathetic and worthless he was.

Peter slowly stood up, angrily blinking back the tears  _ that just wouldn’t stop falling.  _ He felt angry, angry at Flash, his goons, and the teachers that made such a big deal when Peter made a mistake, and his Papa for constantly leaving him. He stomped through the rain back to the apartment. 

He threw his backpack in the corner letting out a scream of frustration as he threw himself onto the sofa and started sobbing. He wished Steve could have picked him up, made him feel all better but of course, he had better things to do. 

Maybe Steve just didn’t care about him anymore. 

Maybe Flash was right. 

His cries picked up again as different scenarios played in his head. He was angry, and he had every right to be. At least it was Friday, so he had the weekend until seeing Flash again. What was so wrong with him that everyone hated him?

He texted Natasha, “Can I come over?”

And of course, Natasha replied, “I would love for you too, but I’m on a mission right now :).”

Peter’s cries picked up all over again as he kept reliving the past days. 

He didn’t care about going to bed, he was angry, and he was going to stay up as long until Steve came home. Maybe then he would realize that Peter existed. 

Steve didn’t come home that night. 

It was around four am when Steve angrily limped through the doors clearly annoyed and pissed off. Turns out he had been set up, and just escaped a cell. He just wanted to go to bed and quite honestly, sleep for a hundred years. He almost didn’t notice Peter wide-awake on the couch. Steve asked softly, “Peter, buddy, what are you doing awake?” Peter bit, “I thought you didn’t care.” His words sounded spiteful, and cold, neither were accustomed to Steve. 

Steve, who was beyond exasperated sighed, “Peter, don’t give me any attitude.” Peter was close to tears, “Really? You promised that you were going to come home by six.” He sighed in defeat, “Of course you’re going to lie.” Steve gave Peter a look, “What’s wrong buddy?” Peter replied angrily, “You keep leaving me! It’s not fair! The other Avengers don’t go on missions every single day, and when they do, it’s only for a few hours! You keep dropping me off somewhere else, instead of spending time with me!” Steve opened his mouth, but Peter wasn’t going to stop now, hell he was just getting started, “No! I’m tired of you using work as an excuse! You’re never here! It’d hurt less if you’d just say that you didn’t love me anymore!” Steve who if he wasn’t tired and upset already would have done something else then what he was about to do. 

Instead of being rational and comforting Peter because  _ something clearly happened _ he started yelling, “Peter, I’m sorry I’m a good person! Excuse me for trying to help people! At least I’m not selfish! Don’t involve the other Avengers, _ brat _ .” Steve spat the last word out and only then did he realize just what he said. Peter’s mouth was open with no sound coming out and his eyes were overflowing with tears. He gave Steve a look of betrayal and then took off running to his room and slammed the door, letting his Papa know just how angry he was. 

Peter slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed feeling colder and more lonely than ever. Of course, his Papa wouldn’t understand! He was a fool for thinking that! While his Papa was getting showered with attention, praise, and missions, Peter was forcing himself not to cry when his head was stuck down a toilet, or when he got  _ slapped _ . 

The memory of the unpleasant stinging made Peter hiss and only wish harder for his Papa to pull him into his arms. But it looks like his Papa didn’t care, because he called him a  _ brat _ . The fourteen-year-old felt extremely angry and hurt. He rolled over deciding to text Natasha, but then remembered that she was still on a mission. 

He groaned, curling himself into a ball as he cried. He wished that everything could be okay. 

That his Papa didn’t go to work every day for such a long time. 

That people would stop bullying him. 

_ That his Papa would love him.  _

The last thought brought the waterworks all over again. Peter cried silently, except for the occasional sniffle. 

....

Meanwhile, Steve raked a hand through his hair internally smacking himself for how stupid he had been. He didn’t mean to yell at Peter, and he especially didn’t mean to call his boy a brat. Peter was anything but a brat, up until now, he had never complained about the lack of attention. 

Something provoked him to the outburst, and it was more than him coming home a day late. He sighed, deciding to change into his pajamas where he’d be much more comfortable. And then he would figure out how to apologize to Peter, and he really was sorry. If he could go back in time and tell Fury that he couldn’t do missions every day, he would’ve. But there were no time machines, no redos, so he had to make do with what he did. 

He gently rasped on the door only for Peter to bitterly reply, “Go away!”. Steve dipped his head down guilt increasing because Peter never told Steve to go away, he’d been upset before, but he had never been this upset at him. But Steve did deserve this. And he both knew and accepted this. 

Peter had every right to be upset, but Steve was going to apologize, whether Peter liked it or not. He gently opened the door, Peter didn’t bother locking it. What he didn’t know was that a part of Peter wanted his Papa to come, apologize and a locked door might discourage him.

Steve saw Peter in a tiny ball clutching his blanket tightly body pressed against the wall. Steve spoke softly not wanting to upset Peter any more, “Buddy?” The boy makes no effort to acknowledge him instead remaining in the same position he was five minutes ago. Steve walks across the cold wooden floor raising another blanket to Peter’s chin as he sits by Peter’s pillow, “Peter, honey, can we talk?” The boy still doesn’t respond but snuggles in the warmth of the added blanket. 

Steve speaks, making sure he chooses exactly the right words, “Peter, I’m am _so_ _incredibly_ sorry. For everything. I never should have agreed to work every single day and leaving you alone, I never should have dumped you with the other Avengers, and I especially shouldn’t have gotten you upset and called you things that you aren’t. I’m so sorry buddy. I never should of yelled and called you a brat, because you’re not and you don’t deserve that.” He adjusts his position so that he’s lying down and wraps his strong arms around Peter, pressing his back against his chest whether the teenager wanted to or not. Steve continued, “I’m sorry I was a terrible Papa to you, buddy, I promise you, starting today I’ll make up for it okay?” This time, Peter threw his arms around Steve’s neck burying his face as tears fell, “I forgive you, Papa.” Steve smiled out of relief, one hand cradling Peter’s head, and the other rubbing his back. Steve was now lying against the headboard with Peter draped over his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s forehead, “Can I ask you a question buddy?” Peter nodded. Steve didn’t remember Peter having all these bruises, “Where did you get these bruises come from?” Steve felt worried, had someone been hurting his baby? And he’d been too busy to talk to Peter, to comfort him. 

Peter sniffled, “There’s this kid in school, Flash, and he, doesn’t like me very much. I don’t know why, but since the beginning of the school year he keeps making fun of me and bullying me.” Steve held Peter tighter at the mention of bullying. He felt angry, angry at himself, and whoever this “Flash” guy was for hurting his son. The beginning of the school year, and now it’s April. Steve spoke kindly, “Bullying how Peter?” Peter shook his head. Steve prodded him gently, “Petey, I’m your Papa, I need to know how he’s hurting you. No one is supposed to hurt my baby bear.” Peter spoke, chocolate-colored irises meeting Steve’s baby blue ones, “Don’t want Papa to be upset or sad.” Steve felt his heart break, but he needed to know. Hell, he should have known last year if he wasn’t so busy at work. He shifted Peter so he was right over his heart, “Petey, I won’t get upset, I gotta know bear.” Peter spoke in barely a whisper, but Steve heard it perfectly well, “He shoves me into lockers, laughs when I get wrong answers, and says mean stuff.” Steve interrupted, “What kind of stuff?” Peter refused to meet his Papa’s eyes when he spoke, “That I’m stupid, worthless, and that it’s no wonder my parents don’t love me because they never show up.” 

Steve could only look at the boy,  _ his boy, _ who refused to meet his eyes when he told him what those god-awful bullies taunted him with. Steve bit his lips preventing the tears that he wanted to spill so badly, but for the sake of his child, he can’t. He mumbles apologizes over and over again, wanting Peter to know that’s he sorry, and if he could take all his pain away forever, he would. He’d trade anything, even his own life if Peter would be happy and safe. 

He rubbed soft circles on Peter’s back, speaking in a loving tone, “Peter, you know that’s not true. You aren’t stupid, you are the most kindest, caring, bravest, and the most intelligent boy I know, and I’ll be damned if you tell me you’re not. I know my boy inside and out. And you’re nowhere near worthless, and you should never be in someone’s no matter what they think, and you will  _ never  _ be in my mind. Words cannot express how sorry and guilty I am, Peter,  _ god _ , if I could take it all back, I would. You don’t have to forgive me, but I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make up, and give you the best life I can. I’m with you till the end of the line buddy.” He dipped his head down, letting the tears form. 

Peter had never seen his Papa cry, and he hugged his Papa tight, head locked over his heart, “I forgive you, Papa, I promise.” Steve let out a watery smile as he kissed the top of Peter’s forehead, “What did I do to deserve you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thoughts? Opinions? Requests? Please be sure to leave a comment and kudos. I apologize for the inactivity, high school is a bitch. I didn't want to make Steve a "bad guy", in some ways you could say he is, but I look at it differently. If you read the backstory/beginning notes I wrote that the team solved the Accords by agreeing with the government, and the Avengers, mainly Iron Man, Black Widow, and Captain America have to go on a lot more solo missions because of their stealth and whatnot. Peter, who both knew and on some level understood still can't see why his Papa couldn't take off one day once in a while. What did you think?


End file.
